Currículo para namorar minha filha
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Ronald Weasley, pai protedor e extremamente cuidadoso, prepara o que todo aspirante a namorado teme: um verdadeiro interrogatório.


**NA: **A idéia da fic na verdade surgiu quando a Kakazinha postou um daqueles e-mails aleatórios que recebemos, no qual tem alguma piada ou algo do tipo. Bem, esse aqui eu achei a cara do Rony (seria do Draco também, se ele tivesse uma filha hahaha!), então eis aqui o que saiu.

Disclaimer 1: Vide profile.  
Disclaimer 2: O formulário que aparece em itálico não é de minha autoria, apenas o utilizei para criar a situação entre o casal.

Boa leitura!

**

* * *

**

**Currículo para namorar a minha filha, por Ronald Weasley **

Antecedendo a semana do dias dos namorados, Ronald Weasley estava sentado à mesa, compenetrado com o pergaminho à sua frente. Ora rasbicava, ora riscava alguma parte, ora jogava o pergaminho fora e pegava outro, para recomeçar.

Hermione o observava de longe, pensando que se tratava de algum relatório para o Ministério, mas quando ouviu claramente ele resmungar sobre a filha, resolveu se aproximar para ver do que se tratava.

– Rony? O que está fazendo?

– Ahn? – ele ergueu os olhos para ela, um pouco assustado – Ah, nada demais. Sabe, só algo para nos precaver. – e voltou sua atenção ao pergaminho.

– Nos precaver do que? – Hermione perguntou, se aproximando a fim de ler o que estava escrito.

Não acreditou no que viu.

– Ronald... Você tem noção de como esse pergaminho é... Ridículo?

– Ridículo por quê? Rose já tem 14 anos, daqui a pouco ela bate na nossa porta com um namorado a tira colo, e se for algum aproveitador?

– Com 14 anos? Não acha que é muito cedo pra isso? Ainda vai levar alguns anos para nos preocuparmos.

– Bem, se é cedo pra isso pelo menos eu vou ficar mais sossegado, não acha? Faço isso hoje e deixo guardado para "daqui a alguns anos", como você mesma sentenciou.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, em tom de censura. Mesmo assim, ela se sentou ao lado do marido, analisando o conteúdo do pergaminho:

_Nota Importante__: Este formulário deverá vir devidamente acompanhado de: _

_Declaração completa de bens _

_Histórico Escolar _

_Histórico Profissional _

_Árvore Genealógica completa _

_Ficha Criminal _

_Exame de Saúde completo e atualizado. _

– Acha mesmo relevante perguntar sobre os bens do rapaz? E para que árvore genealógica? Não precisamos saber se ele é sangue-puro ou não.

Rony coçou a cabeça com a pena, pensativo.

– Tem razão, se a renda importasse de verdade, seu pai não teria permitido que a gente casasse. Mas não queria que ela se casasse com um metido só pelo sangue.

– Não foi isso que quis dizer sobre os bens! – ela retorquiu – Mas você me entendeu. E não vejo nada demais dela se casar com um sangue-puro.

– Desde que não seja Malfoy, tudo bem.

Ela não respondeu ao comentário, se Rony soubesse da amizade de Rose e Scorpius, já seria problema demais.

_Dados Pessoais _

_Nome: _

_Data de Nascimento: _

_Altura: _

_Peso: _

_Q.I.: _

_Média Escolar: _

_Prontuário_

_Escoteiro? Medalhas? Atividades Esportivas? ( ) Sim ( ) Não _

_Quais: _

– Por que quer saber o Q.I. dele?

– Você quer que nossa filha namore um trasgo? Lembra do Goyle? – ele perguntou. Os dois estremeceram só de pensar na possibilidade de Rose namorar alguém como ele.

– Não, Rose é muito ajuizada nesse ponto... Eu acho... – Hermione falou, hesitante. O amor é cego, afinal, e pode nos pregar peças. – Em todo o caso, acredito que ela prefira alguém... Bem, alguém que tenha mais cérebro que Goyle.

– Eu sei, não precisa passar o Q.I. dela, ou o seu – Rony falou casualmente, Hermione não conteve uma risada – Eu mesmo não sou nenhum gênio, mas acho que dá pro gasto, não? – a pergunta era pra ser uma piada, mas Hermione não gostou.

– Não seja tão severo consigo mesmo, sabe que não gosto. – disse, batendo de leve no ombro dele.

– Eu sei – ele logo se desculpou, voltando ao assunto – Bem, se ele for jogador de quadribol vai ganhar uns pontos comigo.

– Ora essa, e por quê?

– Porque saberei que ele tem agilidade, isso é um bom sinal de inteligência. Harry quem disse.

Hermione olhou cética para o marido. Decidiu ignorar o comentário e voltou à leitura.

_Endereço Residencial (Completo) _

_Você tem 1 (UM) Pai e 1 (UMA) Mãe? _

_Se Não, Explique: _

_Há quantos anos seus pais são casados? _

_Se menos que sua idade, Explique: _

– Ronald, é muita indiscrição perguntar sobre as condições em que os pais do rapaz se casaram!

– Você acha? Acho que se fosse um dos filhos de Luna, eles não veriam problema, nem ela mesma veria em responder.

– Primeiro: os gêmeos de Luna têm 3 anos; segundo: Luna não casou grávida, ela simplesmente disse que se casou porque já estavam tão acostumados a viverem juntos que mais parecia um casamento de verdade, então apenas formalizaram a união. E os gêmeos ainda vieram depois.

– Mesmo assim, se ela tivesse casado grávida, com certeza não teria vergonha de falar. – Rony rebateu, de modo que Hermione não teve argumentos, sabia que ele estava certo nesse ponto.

– Bem, Rose não irá namorar nenhum dos filhos de Luna, creio eu – ela retrucou, de má vontade, mas não desistiu – E que história é essa de UM pai e UMA mãe?

– Você achou que soou preconceituoso? – ele perguntou incerto.

– Mas é claro! Hoje em dia é comum uma pessoa dizer que tem "dois pais", ou "duas mães"!

– Veja bem – Rony largou a pena para se expressar melhor – Não estava me referindo a pais de mesmo sexo, que vivem juntos como um casal. Eu quis dizer se os pais eram divorciados e se casaram de novo.

– Mas quem lê pensa que fazer o papel de "pais" significa que tem que ter obrigatoriamente um casal homem/mulher que seja "pai" e "mãe". É um casal sim, mas podem desempenhar o papel de "dois pais" ou "duas mães". Não sei se fui muito clara.

– Entendo o seu ponto de vista, mas não era esse o sentido da minha pergunta. Caso você não se lembre, a mãe de Zabini colecionava maridos mortos e rios de ouro, vai que o filho seja igual! Não estou interessado se são dois homens ou duas mulheres vivendo junto e criando um filho, não tem nada a ver.

– Mesmo assim, talvez seja melhor reformular essa pergunta então. Que tal "seus pais já se divorciaram?", seria mais direto.

– Boa idéia. Vou pensar nisso. – Rony fez um círculo nos itens em questão, desenhando uma seta e escrevendo em seguida "reformular".

Hermione voltou à leitura:

_Acessórios esquisitos _

_Usa piercings na orelha, nariz ou boca? ( ) sim ( )não _

_No umbigo e outras partes do corpo? ( ) sim ( )não _

_Tem tatuagem? ( ) sim ( )não _

_Onde? _

_(SE VOCÊ RESPONDEU POSITIVAMENTE A QUALQUER ITEM ACIMA, PODE PARAR DE PREENCHER ESTE FORMULÁRIO)_

– Seu irmão Bill usava brinco. – Hermione comentou.

– Brinco, não piercing. – Rony respondeu na hora.

– Charles não tem uma tatuagem?

– Aquilo na verdade é uma cicatriz, ele só redesenhou no braço pra parecer um dragão.

– Mas fazer com que o rapaz pare de preencher o formulário por conta disso não é radicalismo demais?

– Hermione e se o cara aparece com um piercing no peito? Já pensou se isso dá idéia à Rose? Ou mesmo ao Hugo?

Sem muitos argumentos, mesmo porque Hermione odiava aqueles piercing na língua que os jovens estavam usando, ela continuou:

_Interpretação de texto _

_Usando 50 palavras ou menos, descreva o que significa chegar TARDE para você: _

_Usando 50 palavras ou menos, descreva o que significa NÃO BULINAR MINHA FILHA: _

_Usando 50 palavras ou menos, descreva o que significa ABSTINÊNCIA na sua opinião: _

Hermione não resistiu e caiu na gargalhada.

– Rony, você não espera realmente que o rapaz responda a tudo isso! E o que Rose vai pensar?

– Ela vai pensar que estou pensando no bem dela, claro. – ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

– Já passou pela sua cabeça que talvez seja ela o lobo mau dessa história?

– Não, nunca duvidei da educação que demos a ela. – ele respondeu de imediato e Hermione se sentiu constrangida.

– Bem, nem eu... Mas você sabe que quando uma pessoa se apaixona, ela se torna um pouco inconseqüente.

– Bom, nós não fomos tão inconseqüentes um com o outro, fomos? Quero dizer, se meter de cara numa guerra, nos beijarmos quase na linha de frente da batalha e depois que tudo acabou nós...

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas chegar tarde talvez seja exagero. – Hermione insistiu.

– Está relacionado às outras duas. Ou você quer ser avó logo? – ele perguntou, observando o rosto da esposa adquirir um tom avermelhado.

– Mantém as três. – ela respondeu prontamente – São pertinentes e podem revelar as verdadeiras intenções do rapaz.

– Ótimo – Rony sorriu, triunfante.

Hermione prosseguiu a leitura:

_Outros _

_Igreja que você freqüenta: _

_Com que freqüência? _

_Time que você torce: _

_Quantos títulos seu time tem nos últimos 10 anos? _

_Quem é a mãe da mascote que representa seu time: _

_Nota__: Se alguma resposta for 'vaca' 'porca' 'galinha', desista agora, e evite a gozação, espancamento, ferimentos, sangue, pontos, ambulância, hospital e outras coisas) _

Ela revira os olhos.

– Rony, não sei se você lembra... Mas não somos religiosos! E qual a relevância para o time que o rapaz torce, você nem sabe se ele gosta de quadribol!

– Se não gosta de quadribol, então deve ser um mané mesmo. – Rony disse, com uma risadinha sarcástica.

– E o que faz você pensar que a Rose gosta de quadribol? Ela não parece muito entusiasmada com os campeonatos. – Hermione respondeu, tentando manter a calma.

– O que tem uma coisa a ver com a outra?

– Se ela não gosta de quadribol, talvez procure alguém que não goste também.

– Impossível, Hermione. – Rony fingiu estado de choque – Até você assistia aos jogos da escola e mesmo não gostando de quadribol, namorou aquele imbecil do Krum.

– Ah, não vamos voltar nesse assunto, Rony! Não depois de tanto tempo.

– Então vamos ao que interessa. A pergunta é pertinente.

– E quanto à religião?

– Se ele for um daqueles fanáticos e quiser levar a Rose para a seita dele?

Hermione pareceu refletir.

– Tudo bem. – e tornou a ler.

_Preencha os espaços abaixo. Todas as respostas serão confidenciais: _

_- Se eu for atingido por uma azaração, eu detestaria ser atingido no: _

_- Se eu levar uma surra , não quero que me quebrem o seguinte osso: _

_- Lugar de mulher é: _

_- Escreva algo que você não espera ter que responder neste formulário: _

_- Qual a primeira coisa que você nota em uma mulher? _

_Nota__: Se a resposta começar pelas letras P, B ou C, favor abandonar imediatamente este formulário e sair correndo, de cabeça baixa) _

– Querido... – ela perguntou, assumindo um semblante contrariado.

– Sim? – Rony se preparou para um ataque nuclear.

– O que você responderia nesse "lugar de mulher é"? – Hermione perguntou, com uma calma fingida.

– Trabalhando com todo o ardor, para libertar os elfos domésticos e salvar o mundo. – ele respondeu, prontamente.

– Sei... Rony, esse formulário é um exagero, você sabe que não dará certo, se Rose souber, é capaz de nem querer trazer o namorado para nos apresentar.

– Desde que ela termine o namoro no dia seguinte, não vejo problema algum nisso. – ele respondeu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Hermione o encarou. A crise dos quarenta deve ter finalmente afetado seu marido. Olhou para os parágrafos finais do formulário.

_O que você quer ser 'SE' crescer? _

– Ronald! Isso já é demais!

– O que? – ele perguntou e ela apontou para o papel – Ah, vai que ele morre de forma acidental e misteriosa. Afinal, antes de ele sair da linha, é bom lembrar que Rose tem um irmão e vários primos... Além de tios. Mas não quer dizer que eu esteja ameaçando, entende...

– Você não quer mesmo que Rose arranje um namorado, não é? – ela perguntou.

Rony suspirou. Não, ele não queria que sua garotinha arranjasse um namorado, que ficasse chorando pelos cantos por conta de um moleque que a magoasse, ou que a encontrasse aos beijos e abraços com um qualquer que no dia seguinte – ou mesmo na hora seguinte – pudesse estar com outra.

– Bem... Não tenho como evitar que eles cresçam. – ele deu de ombros, entregando o papel para Hermione – a única coisa que posso fazer é evitar que ela saia do ninho cedo demais.

– Você sabe que quem vai decidir se é cedo ou não é a Rose. – disse ela, pegando o papel.

– Sei, mas sonhar é possível. – ele sorriu, um pouco triste – Você tem que assinar também, Mione.

Ela não respondeu, de imediato. Estava admirada com a imaginação do marido pelo texto elaborado.

_Declaração do pretenso-futuro namorado: _

_EU, ABAIXO ASSINO, _

_Assinatura (o estúpido) _

_(As letras pequenas abaixo são mera formalidade, nem precisa ler!!!) _

_Eu, o namorado, doravante denominado 'estúpido' . Declaro, ainda, que este documento tem poder de 'procuração' seja para que assunto for. Desisto de quaisquer direitos, mesmo sobre minha integridade física, ossos, órgãos e dentes, durante todo o tempo de vigência do namoro 'mais nove meses' pertencendo ao Pai da Namorada os poderes de decisão, inclusive de vida ou de morte. Ao pai da namorada não questionarei a autoridade ou ordens, deverei agir com obediência cega a toda e qualquer ordem ou vontade que me for imposta, a mínima que seja. Admito toda e qualquer culpa que me for importada sem questionar. Sem direito a teste de DNA. Reconheço a legitimidade de 'Pagamento de pensão' durante o período que a 'namorada' se mantiver solteira a titulo de indenização moral caso este não resulte em um honroso matrimônio. _

_Obrigado pelo seu interesse. Favor aguardar de 2 a 3 meses para seleção. _

_- Se aprovado, você receberá uma notificação por escrito._

_- Não chame, ligue ou escreva. Aguarde meu contato. _

_- Se você não for aprovado e dependendo das circunstâncias, você será notificado, pessoalmente, por aurores. _

_Cordialmente _

_Pai e Mãe _

Hermione suspirou e encarou Rony, descrente.

– Você gastou a tarde inteira fazendo isso?

– Sim. – ele respondeu, sem rodeios. Parecia orgulhoso do próprio trabalho.

– Você espera que eu assine esse formulário e colabore com o seu terrorismo para os futuros namorados da Rose?

– Talvez se aplique ao Hugo também. É só mudar o sentido de algumas frases, além de tirar algumas perguntas...

Ela suspirou novamente.

– Rony... Por que tudo isso?

– Eles cresceram rápido demais... Ainda ontem eu a ensinei a montar numa vassoura, hoje ela pode estar nas garras de um... de um... _namorado_... – a última palavra foi dita com tanto desagrado que Hermione riu.

– Meu amor, eu sei que você quer o melhor para a Rose, mas não podemos controlar tudo. Um dia, ela vai escolher alguém, e teremos que ficar felizes com sua escolha. Se ela se decepcionar, será apenas conseqüência do que escolheu, e se isso acontecer, estaremos lá para dar nosso apoio.

Ele olhava Hermione, pensativo e com um semblante melancólico.

– É... Você está certa. ­– de repente seu rosto adquiriu um mar maléfico – E estaremos lá para dar um chute no babaca que destratar a nossa filha.

Ao que ela riu novamente. Os dois se levantaram, tinham marcado de jantar na casa de Harry e Gina.

Rony enrolou o pergaminho cuidadosamente e o guardou na gaveta da estante. Talvez Hermione mudasse de idéia no futuro, se não, não teria ajudado a aperfeiçoá-lo. Nunca se sabe, e o pergaminho finalmente seria útil.

**Fim.**

* * *

Agradecimentos ao pessoal do Resort que leu e incentivou a postagem, em especial à Kakazinha, por ter postado o formulário! E à Scila que leu e aprovou! hahah  
Reviews serão bem vindas!  
Obrigada e bjos!


End file.
